You up to love, now, Evil Queen?
by nothinparticular
Summary: In Neverland Regina meets a certain fairy she thought she would never see again... Eventually FairyQueen :) Starts off with what happened in Episode 3 of Season 3! Saw "Quite a common fairy" and the idea to write this story just hit me in the face! Rating T for now, but there will be some M chapters ;)
1. Chapter 1

So, I just saw this wonderful episode (03/03) online and had to start writing. This is my first OUAT story but I think people might be interested in this, so I'll just post this here and see what happens :D

Tink 3 Regina

I do not own OUAT :( And I will only say this once, in this first chapter. I think that's enough. I do own my own creative plot though (not in this chapter yet) and any OC I might create.

Feel free to write to me if you have questions or just want to tell me you're interested and stuff ;) Also, I won't beg for reviews each chapter like many people do, but of course I do love them!

Enjoy. Next chapter should be up before Saturday, so stay tuned. And I do know this is basically a recap of the third episode, but I think it is necessary to start right at this point!

Oh, before I forget: I am not an native English speaker (German :)), so there might be some mistakes, mostly with commas and stuff though.

-np

* * *

Regina couldn't believe it. They wanted to go and meet Tinkerbell. She knew the fairy probably wouldn't help them. At least she would surely not help Regina. So she stated that she was going to stay back and wait for the others to come back with Tinkerbell either having said "No", or with not even having found the fairy. The former Evil Queen hoped, that they wouldn't find her, but she couldn't believe it one second. She could almost feel, that Tinkerbell was in Neverland and if anyone could find her it was probably Emma Swan. Emma who now tried to get her to come with them. But she couldn't. She didn't want to see the fairy. Once they had been best friends. And once, Regina had destroyed this friendship because she wasn't brave enough to be happy and rather insulted and belittled her only friend. No, she could not meet the blonde fairy. Finally Emma and the others left her and headed for Tink's treehouse. She knew they wouldn't find her there when she heard the leaves rustle just behind her. Tinkerbell had come to find her. And Regina wouldn't be able to just walk away now.

"Well, well, well. What brings the beloved Queen Regina to Neverland?", a well-known voice said just behind her but there was a certain new aspect to that voice. It sounded…darker…more desperate…in fact, it sounded a lot like the undertone Regina knew to be in her own voice since she had become the Evil Queen. Regina turned around. If she was already here, she could as well just face her, eye to eye. Tinkerbell looked nothing like Regina remembered the happy, mischievous little fairy: She was dirty, had lost some weight, her hair was unruly and dull but what shocked Regina the most, were her eyes. Her once grass green, happy and shiny eyes had lost all of their light. 'Oh by the gods', Regina thought, terrified. 'Don't let this be all my fault…'

"Remember me? I'm the friend that stole and lied for you. The friend that saved your life. The friend you had nothing better to do, than to trample on", Tinkerbell said, her voice biting.

And before Regina could even think what to say to that, the fairy threw some kind of dust at her and Regina lost consciousness.

When she came to, the black-haired woman found herself lying on the cold stone floor in a cave, her wrists bound to each other with a thick rope. And her head hurt... 'Must have been some magical dust.'

"Welcome back to the living, Regina. Slept well?" Tinkerbell stood right in front of her.

And then Regina suddenly knew. "You have no magic?", she asked, but already knew the answer to her question.

"I don't. Thanks to you and thanks to your cowardice", Tinkerbell's voice almost physically cut Regina.

"And your wings…!", Regina exclaimed, surprised and shocked, when Tinkerbell turned a bit to the side and she could see the fairy's profile.

"Yes, Blue took my wings. I lost my wings and my magic for helping a person I thought was worth saving. But I can see clearly, now, that nobody is, least of all you."

All Regina could hear in that moment were contempt, desperation and hate. She knew it was time for her to save her former friend now. With a little burst of magic she forced open the rope binding her hands. And then, then she took her own heart out of her breast and held it out to her. Regina's heart was almost black. She'd known before, but it still came as a shock to her. 'So many people died under my hands, I ruined so many lives. I shouldn't be shocked at all, more relieved that my heart didn't just evaporate, yet.'

"Kill me", she said. "Go ahead and crush my heart. It is all yours. I won't try to stop you." Regina's voice was confident although she really wasn't.

'I do hope it hasn't come as far as this with her. But maybe she's already beyond reach for me.' The thought made her sad and she could see a spot of her heart lighting up, as if struck by lightning.

Tinkerbell glared at her and took the heart from her, holding it with both hands. Regina could see evil and good fighting inside of her eyes and it seemed like evil was winning this battle. 'Please, please don't. There's so much good in you. Don't throw it away, just because I almost destroyed you. You're better than this, you're better than I am.'

And then Tinkerbell squeezed. Regina felt the pain flowing through her and she sank to her knees. Tears sprang to her eyes. "Tinkerbell. Don't do this. Not for me, but for you. I know you are stronger than that. Just look at my heart, yours will be just the same if you do this, if you take a life. My life."

'The life you once saved…', Regina added to herself.

The two sides were still fighting in Tinkerbell's head, but then Regina saw some light coming back to the eyes, that had almost turned black.

Tinkerbell gave her heart back to her, almost shoved it at her and rushed out of the cave.

Regina put her heart back where it belonged and sighed. She wished she could win back her friendship, if not her trust. She had done so many wrong things. Killed innocent people. But right now? Right now this mistake hurt the most. The mistake of antagonizing her only friend, of destroying the once bright, happy and loving personality of the young, green fairy. She was sure her chance of talking to Tinkerbell was gone forever, when she heard the angry voices of Emma, Hook, Snow and James from outside of the cave.

"Where is Regina?"

"Take us to Regina or…"

"What did you do to her?!"

Well, it seemed the Charming family and Hook still needed her. Or could the angriness in their voices even come from caring, at least a little bit, for the former Evil Queen?

'No', she thought after a moment of hope. 'They only want to find Henry. Now that they don't know where Rumple disappeared to, they need me and my magic to fight their way through to Henry. That's all that is.'

Still, Regina rushed to the entrance of the cave. The Charmings and Hook had all raised their weapons and threatened Tinkerbell with them. She needed to interfere now, before they killed the former fairy, being totally defenseless without her magic.

"I'm here. We just … talked." Everyone put down their weapons upon seeing an unharmed Regina exiting the cave. "She won't help us find Henry though. She can't. She's lost all her magic. She is not a fairy anymore."

James looked rather shocked. "So there's no pixie dust?"

Regina shook her head no.

His face faltered and he seemed to be more than distressed. Snow seemed to notice, too, as she sent a worried glance in her true love's direction.

Emma didn't give up upon hearing Regina's words. "Please, please at least show us where we can find Pan's camp. I, we, need to save our son."

Tinkerbell frowned. "Who else's son is he?"

"Mine", Regina simply stated. "I'm Henry's mother, too."

Tinkerbell looked confused and kind of angry at that.

'I guess she thinks I don't have any love for him either, treat him, like I treated her.'

"I'll come with you for now and show you the way", Tinkerbell suddenly said. "I'll see if I'll help you get into Pan's camp though."


	2. Chapter 2

Well, the muse kissed me and I am delighted to tell you, that I already have Chapter 2 waiting for you all. Hope you like it :)

And I didn't mention this before, but these 'bla bla' indicate thoughts.

Have fun,

-np

* * *

When the night - and with it the cold - came, all of them set camp and sat down around a fire. Tinkerbell hadn't said a word since she decided to come with them and Regina was rather worried about the fairy's behavior. It didn't surprise her, that she didn't talk to her, but why didn't she talk to Emma, Hook, James or Snow? It wasn't like Tink held grudges on any of them. Regina sighed. She knew it would be pretty cold away from the fire - and she couldn't very well use up all of her magic for heating herself, because there could be an attack any time - but she needed to be alone for a moment. So she got up and walked a few steps to a huge tree standing nearby. She sighed again, sank down and leaned against the tree.

'Henry, where are you? Is your voice one of the cries I hear every night, blending in with the lost boys?', Regina wondered. "I will find you, Henry. If it is the last thing I do", Regina promised into the silence around her.

"So you do love someone." Tink's voice startled her. She looked up at the fairy who was in the process of sitting down next to her. "I wondered if a heart as black as your own can still feel love. But I guess it can."

Regina just looked at the former fairy. She didn't know what to say and she hoped Tinkerbell would go on. And she did.

"I...I saw your boy." At this Regina's eyes lit up with hope. "Two days ago. He seems to be nice and smart but he won't resist Pan's charm much longer."

Regina's face fell at Tinkerbell's last words. She had to get to Henry soon if she wanted to save her son.

"Thank you for telling me", the worried mother said. "It is good to hear anything about him. I do love him Tinkerbell. I love him with all my heart and I think my love for him is the only thing keeping it from cracking..." She couldn't stop the tears welling up in her eyes as she looked into the fairy's green eyes.

Her voice broke: "It is my fault that they took him, that they took my innocent son here. Those people, Greg and Tamara, Pan tricked them. They thought Pan was going to help them erase magic from every existing world. And Greg... he only wanted magic destroyed because he saw how I killed his father when he was just a young boy." The tears were streaming down her face now. She heard Tinkerbell gasp. 'Now she probably wishes she had crushed my heart earlier', a sarcastic voice in her mind berated her. 'There's a part of me that wishes she did it, too.'

Regina slightly jumped when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, even if it only lasted for mere seconds until the hand was abruptly jerked away. Regina stared at Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell stared at Regina. Finally the fairy whispered: "What have you done Regina? Why is your heart as black as ebony?" Regina found herself speechless again and she didn't like that feeling one bit. "So the rumours have been true all the time after all?", Tinkerbell asked but it didn't sound like a question. "You did turn to darkness, you killed the king and so many other people."

Regina could only nod at that. What else was she supposed to say? It seemed news even travelled over world boundaries... "I did", she said gravely. "But trust me when I say, that I regret what I did, now. I'm not the Evil Queen anymore. I'm back to Regina, Regina Mills and I won't ever turn to darkness again. I promised Henry."

Tinkerbell didn't say anything to that. And after a few moments in silence, the fairy, who had lost her wings and her magic, got up, walked a few steps away from her and turned around again, looking in a way at Regina, that she couldn't quite understand. What was this expression in Tink's eyes? And then the blonde asked. "How, how is it you and Emma are both his mother? Did you recieve him with magic?"

Regina sat quietly, dumbfounded, before she understood, what Tinkerbell was trying to ask her. And she laughed, the first whole hearted laugh since she'd lost her son. "Oh no, Miss Swan and I, we aren't even friends, just fighters in the same war right now. She his Henry's birth mother and I only met her about a year ago. She broke my curse - I bet you heard of that, too?" Tinkerbell nodded and Regina went on. "Well, I am Henry's adoptive mother. Emma got him when she was still a teenager and on top of that, in prison. She couln't keep him. And Gold, Rumplestiltskin, he knew how much I wanted a child to care for and to love. He knew it was the Saviours child and that it would eventually lead her to our little town and to break my curse. And she did." Regina paused and then said, "I'm sorry Tinkerbell, for what I did to you. I know it can't reverse anything or make you the great fairy you've been again, but I wan't you to know."

With a last look into Regina's dark eyes, Tinkerbell nodded, obviously satisfied with the answer to her question, and went back to the fire.

'Well, I guess this went better than it could have.'

Regina felt tired and exhausted. But before she too got up and walked to her bedroll next to the fire, she made another silent promise to herself. 'I will get you your magic and your wings back. I promise, my friend.'

tbc, and soon (:


	3. Chapter 3

My, my, my, aren't you just a little spoiled?! But I just had to write and I don't believe in withholding a new chapter from you, so here it is, Chapter 3.

**Thanks** to everyone who followed, favorited or even reviewed. I loved every notification I got!

This chapter is dedicated to you, **velvetskyfan**, because your review just made me smile: I was looking for a story like this, too and didn't find one, so I started writing my own, as I already had the idea for it anyway :D I hope you keep on finding what you were looking for in this story of mine!

Enjoy, everyone. And don't get too used to those many updates - it won't stay like this forever, but I will try to post a new chapter at least once a week.

-np

* * *

Regina didn't sleep well that night. Everyone was already sleeping peacefully when she still tossed from side to side and changed position after position. And when she finally did fall asleep, the nightmares came. No one knew of her nightmares, not even Henry who had, before the curse was broken and he moved in with the Charmings, slept in a room just across from her own. She knew how to silence herself, even in her sleep. It was actually the first piece of magic she had learned. It happened when she was six and her mother had punished her for waking her up with her screams. Afterwards, Regina's body and the witch slumbering in it seemed to know what to do: Little Regina would wake up in the middle of the night, her hair disheveled, tear streaks all over her cheeks and her mouth wide open – she realized soon though, that while she was screaming, screaming really loud inside, no sound would disturb the silence of the night around her. The nightmares when she was young were mostly about her mother turning into a monster and chasing her until she didn't have any breath left or she stumbled over her own feet. The nightmares she had now, well, they were from a different breed. Usually she saw the eyes of everyone she killed, everyone she hurt and everyone whose family she'd tore apart, glaring at her from the darkness and their hands reaching for her, trying to pull her into a bottomless black hole. She after all did have a conscience. The dreams had already started during her reign as Evil Queen and she knew they wouldn't end any time soon.

Regina woke up screaming. And from the stares she got from everyone around her, her automatic Silencing Spell seemed to have failed for the first time in almost 60 years.

"Regina, are you okay?", the worried voice of none other than Snow White came to her ears. Tears were violently making their way out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

She couldn't take it. Snow, the one she had hated and hurt more than anyone else, it was her of all people who now got to her knees in front of her and already started reaching out for Regina's shoulder. And Regina? She did the only thing she could do at that moment. She jumped onto her feet and ran off in a wild dash into the jungle.

She ran until she couldn't feel her feet anymore and until she was out of breath. Snow's eyes, the hazel eyes of her former arch enemy had just hunted her while she was sleeping and had, just seconds ago, showed nothing else than compassion and true worry. Everything was so confusing for her at this moment and her heart contracted painfully from the wave of guilt that wanted to drown her. Exhausted, her legs shaking, she went down to her knees and buried her head in her hands. What had she done, how had she become this monster she had been?

Back at the little camp, Snow was out of her mind worrying about Regina, worrying about the one person she'd thought she didn't have any kindness left for. And while she certainly wouldn't have given a damn about what happened to the former Queen just days ago, she honestly cared now. After Regina had shown that she was willing to sacrifice her life for the people of a town she once cursed by trying to postpone the trigger's detonation for as long as they needed to save themselves, Snow had started to see the black haired woman in another light. She had started seeing the Regina again, that had risked her life for a little girl she hadn't even known, the Regina that had saved her as her horse had broken out and ran off with her. The young woman she would have loved to have as a caring and loving stepmother and not the Evil Queen she'd become after.

"What happened, where did she go?", Snow asked the others frantically.

"I…I don't know. She seemed to be kinda out of it…", Emma said.

"We should go after her", said James and looked at both Emma and Snow who nodded. They all turned to face Hook, who just shrugged his shoulders – he still didn't really care a lot about anyone else than himself.

And when they turned to see if Tinkerbell was coming with them, they were in for a surprise: The fairy was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe she followed Regina already. After all they seem to have some kind of a history", Emma said and looked at the others. "I think we should wait for them to get back, it is easy to lose one another in this thick jungle. And if they aren't back in an hour, we'll go after them."

Everyone nodded at Emma's plan. After all she was the Saviour and the plan did sound rather reasonable. So they sat down around the now empty fire pit and waited.

Tinkerbell was running through the brush of the Neverland jungle. She had started running after Regina only about 5 seconds later but yet she didn't see her. She remembered a day, long ago, when they had done a little running contest from the forest to the palace gardens: Regina had always been fast; after Regina had beaten her, she'd told her that it was wise to be a good runner if you had a mother practicing new curses on you every once in a while and Tinkerbell had been shocked.

She came to a stop, breathing hard from running at such a hard pace.

"Regina!", she finally started yelling. "Regina!"

"I'm here", she heard a small voice say just a bit to the left of her. She realized, that her body had known of its own accord where to stop. Had felt Regina's presence before she even noticed it. And then she saw her sitting behind some rather high thorn bushes. Regina was a mess. She had scratches all over her arms, her pants were torn in several places and leaves and little twigs stuck out from her dark hair that clung to her face.

"I see you didn't really care where you were going in your frenzy. Look at you, Regina. You probably would have run off a cliff before noticing that you were going to fall down and break your neck!", Tinkerbell was practically screaming at her.

"I didn't", the broken witch just mumbled and the blonde fairy finally sat down next to her.

"You know, I can't forgive you just yet, Regina. But I do want to have the chance to get to know you again and to start new and forgive you before you kill yourself and take that chance from me."

Regina didn't say anything and she didn't even nod. But a small smile graced her dirtied, tired features.


	4. Chapter 4

So, here's Chapter 4. Slightly longer than usual. More talking than action here, but I think this is necessary. Also, I don't often like the Snow they picture in the show, so mine is slightly different, as you will see in this chapter (and probably already noticed in the one before) ;) Hope you like my version of her ^^

Enjoy and leave me some comments if you have the time!

-np

* * *

"Well", Tinkerbell said. "I think we should head back to the others, they're probably really worried about you!" This being said, the blonde got up to her feet and held her hand out for Regina to take. Regina didn't hesitate one moment, but grasped the offered hand tightly and let herself be pulled up. Suddenly, pain shot through her left leg and startled she let go off Tinkerbell's hand and carefully brought it down to her ankle. Tinkerbell, who had been caught off guard by the witch's actions for a second, bent down in front of her and said "Let me" before tentatively pushing up her pant leg a little.

"Just like I said", she scolded Regina, looking up at her pained features. "You are way too incautious for my taste." And in a softer voice, "It's bleeding but it'll heal soon. You can either go on and heal this now or wait until we're back with the others. I can find you some herbs and water then and make a healing paste."

Regina thought over her options and decided to wait until they reached the camp. She didn't want to use magic in the fairy's presence, because she knew it would hurt her to see what she had lost. "I'll wait. It might prove useful to have a little reminder of my recklessness, at least for the time it'll take to heal naturally."

Tinkerbell just nodded and started walking - slowing her pace for the witch's sake - Regina following closely behind her. After ten minutes in silence the blonde stopped, turned around to Regina and finally asked:

"Why did you run away anyway?"

The former Evil Queen knew right away, that if she wanted to answer Tinkerbell, it had to be the truth. She wouldn't lie to the fairy. Lies had only worsened her situation in the past, especially with the fairy. She thought about it for a moment and eventually decided to tell her what had happened back at their little camp.

"It had a lot to do with guilt", Regina sighed. "I know I told you all these years ago that I hated Snow White and wanted nothing more than revenge for what she did to me. Well, not long after I saw you for the last time, a man, a genie to be exact, came to the palace. He fell in love with me and I used him in the worst way I could: I tricked him into killing King Leopold. And then the war between me and Snow really began after she found out that it was me who was responsible for his death. I tried killing her on several occasions and once almost succeeded."

Regina paused and tears sprang to her dark eyes. Then she met Tinkerbell's green ones and held her gaze. "I am responsible for one more thing though, a thing that I regret more than all the others. You already told me, that you knew of the curse I cast. It destroyed Snow's, James' and Emma's lives. I destroyed their chance for happiness and took a child from their parents, made a child grow up alone and in more than bad circumstances. It is not who I am anymore and I regret what I did every day." Regina paused again and looked at the ground as she continued: "When Snow was looking at me with all that kindness in her eyes earlier, something inside of me just snapped and I had to get away from her and the others. I couldn't bear that she was acting so nice towards me, me who destroyed her life."

Tinkerbell knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't hold herself back, she just had to reach out and lift Regina's chin up so she could look her in the eyes. And the moment she looked into those dark brown eyes, sadness, desperation and pain seemed to jump at her. It broke her heart for the second time in her life. "Regina", she said, stroking the older woman's tears away with her thumb. "I know you made some very wrong decisions in the past and I know that there are many people who won't ever grant you their forgiveness. But I also know, that you have changed for the better and I can see that you are struggling with your past. So let me tell you this, Regina. The guilt will always stay with you and maybe it won't even lessen over time. But you are such a brave, strong woman and you should be proud of yourself. Proud of turning your back on your old, evil ways. You shouldn't let your guilt rule your actions. If Snow has forgiven you, or at least started to do so, you should follow your heart and embrace this second chance you obviously got with her. And Snow's life – I don't think she would appreciate it if you told her that her life was a wreck. She's found James again and her daughter is with them. Right now, besides missing and worrying for Henry, they're happy."

Tinkerbell smiled softly at the witch and stroked her cheek once more before pulling her hand away. "Let's go!", she said and continued walking.

* * *

Snow was worried sick. It felt weird, how she had suddenly started to care for her stepmother again. But it felt right. Regina had done some horrible things to them, but she knew it was all because she had lost her first love Daniel in such a cruel and violent way. And Snow didn't know what or who she'd turn to if she lost James. Maybe, she'd go a rather similar path. James sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Tinkerbell lives here, darling. She probably knows the jungle better than Pan. I'm sure she'll get back with Regina any minute now", he tried to comfort his wife.

"I know, but you know how I am when family is missing", Snow answered, anxiety in her voice.

"Family, huh? So Regina's back to family now?", James couldn't forgive Regina so easily, after all he hadn't known the witch before she turned to the darkness, or more specifically the Dark One.

"Yes, I believe that's the way I feel, Charming", Snow said without a moment's hesitation.

"Well, I can't promise you anything, but I'll try to see her good sides", James said somewhat sarcastically.

"Finally!", Emma's voice suddenly rang through the jungle.

And there they were. Tinkerbell was leading a worn out looking Regina into their clearing.

"Regina, thank the gods!", Snow exclaimed with relief flooding her voice and even before anyone could blink, she was enveloping the former Queen in a bone-crushing hug.

Regina just stood there. Shell-shocked and unmoving. Finally she put her arms around the petite form that was her stepdaughter. "Snow", she whispered softly. "I'm sorry. So, so sorry."

Around them, almost everyone was watching in awe and confusion. Those were Snow White and the Evil Queen, hugging each other right there, in front of their unbelieving eyes.

The only one who wasn't really surprised was Tinkerbell. She only stood there and nodded to herself, a genuine smile gracing her features. She knew if Regina wanted to start a whole new life, she needed to make peace with her past. And she was very willing to help the witch do just this. After all, she wanted to start anew with Regina and therefore both of them would have to let go of some memories and grudges. Tinkerbell knew it wasn't only going to be hard on Regina. All those years ago? – Regina's words had really hurt the fairy. She had to get over these hard feelings, because in the end having them hurt more than getting rid of them.

When Regina and Snow finally let go of one another, both of them seemed to be just a little embarrassed of having acted so freely on their feelings. But their eyes had a glow to them, that wasn't there before and their shoulders looked like they'd just lost several pounds weighing them down. They shared a last smile before they separated. Snow went to talk to Emma and James and Regina strode in Tinkerbell's direction. Hook, well, Hook was standing slightly to the side, still confused about what had happened and mumbled: "How very touching…Damn those women. How's anyone supposed to understand them?!"

"Thank you", Regina said once she reached Tinkerbell. The blonde only nodded and slightly smiled at her. They were looking at each other for several moments, until Regina finally decided that she was brave enough to do what Snow just did. She embraced Tinkerbell, pulled the other woman firmly into her own body and took a deep breath. She could do this. She could win back Tinkerbell's friendship and affection. Regina didn't know though, that the blonde had far more in mind than friendship concerning her. Tinkerbell felt a warmth flush through her entire body she hadn't known she could still feel after Regina's betrayal. And it felt good. So good, that she didn't think twice about responding to the embrace and wrapped her arms around Regina. Minutes went by, the two of them enjoying each other's closeness. Then, a pained grumble of Regina's made Tink draw back. Questioning eyes met Regina's and the witch just pointed to her leg.

'Oh, her ankle! Damn you Tinkerbell, you lovesick fool!', the blonde inwardly scolded herself.

"Sit down and don't move", she said to the woman with the beautiful black hair. "I'll be back in a moment with those herbs!" With that Tinkerbell disappeared into the brush of the wilderness.


	5. Chapter 5

A little more action this time ;) Enjoy. -np

* * *

When Regina had sat down on a nearby tree stump, Snow came over and used the chance to talk to her.

"Regina", she said "I know both of us did many things to each other over the years. You killed my father, and while I am still sad and angry about it, I did just the same to your mother and no matter how dark her heart was, it seems there was still love for you left in it. I am sorry for what I did and I know you are, too. I can see it in your eyes. And while I want to start over and forget about all this, I can't. Not yet. There was just too much bad blood between the two of us. But, and this is why I came here, I remember the young Regina that saved me and I see more of her in you again every day that passes. So, I want us to forgive each other and I know it'll take time and it'll probably hurt. But I think it'll be worth it."

And before Regina could say anything, Snow was gone. Both of them needed some space now, but she really hoped they would make it, even if only for Henry's sake.

"Pull up your pants a little, please", a soft voice said right in front of her and Regina noticed only now that Tinkerbell was back and had already made a green paste with the herbs and some water. Regina carefully did as told and Tinkerbell got to her knees in front of her.

"This might burn a little", the blonde said and started to tenderly apply the salve to Regina's ankle.

And it didn't only burn a little. Regina winced. She had to bite her lip and hold in her breath to stop herself from screaming in pain.

When Tinkerbell was finally done she gave the witch a compassionate smile. The petite woman grinned mischievously. "I knew I couldn't tell you how much exactly it hurt. You're so stubborn sometimes and let me guess: If you'd known before, you'd rather have left your leg the way it was, right?"

Regina blushed. Tinkerbell was right. But still. This had hurt so much!

Regina forced herself to not get angry or throw a tantrum and instead thanked the fairy for helping her.

"You're welcome", Tinkerbell mumbled and walked off.

Five minutes later everyone had packed up their things again and was ready to leave.

The salve worked wonders on Regina's ankle. The deep, bleeding cut had soon closed and the throbbing pain was reduced to a bearable minimum. She'd have to ask Tink how she'd made this salve.

Tinkerbell, who was leading the group suddenly came to a stop and turned around.

"Draw your weapons and hide in the bushes", the blonde hissed and everyone did as she said.

Just a moment later, they saw what or rather who had called for their caution. Peter Pan and ten of his lost boys strode out of the thick brush of the jungle. Tinkerbell must've somehow heard or sensed them before anyone else had.

"Hello my dear little gypsy", Pan said in a sickeningly soft drawl. He walked several steps forward and started walking circles around Tinkerbell. "Have you missed me an' the boys? I can tell they missed you…No woman on this goddamn island except you. Well, at least that's the way it was before those intruders came. Now…well, now there are four of you. A lost girl with long blonde hair, the little one with the black pixie cut – cute if you ask me – and not to forget, the witch. Have you ever seen a woman that was oozing sex and passion like her, boys?" The lost boys snickered and whistled at Pan's words. "Well boys, I think we should keep her on this island. I bet she'd be a lot of fun, I like my girls feisty!"

Tinkerbell was trying hard to keep the rising anger bottled up inside of her. He spoke of Regina like she was a sex object. Like she was a mere toy, beautiful to look at and easy to throw away whenever you were done with her. And her beauty had done a lot to destroy Regina's life. King Leopold wouldn't have married her for saving Snow only, no, the old bastard saw Regina as a nice accessory, as something he needed to possess. And possess her he did. Tinkerbell crushed her teeth together. It was getting harder and harder to keep her anger in check. Regina was not something to be used. She was beautiful inside and out and people had to start respecting her.

"So little bell", Pan focused back on the blonde. "I came here to ask you if you have seen the witch and the others…My boys and I are getting impatient", Pan came to a stop right in front of Tinkerbell and caressed her cheek with his index finger. His finger trailed down to her neck and suddenly his whole hand clamped tightly around Tinkerbell's throat, her eyes full of panic. "Where are they", he growled, squeezing her throat even tighter. "I know you're a traitor and leading them to me. I will show you what I do with traitors!"

"No!", a voice yelled out of the bushes and a second later Regina stood there, in the middle of the little path, her eyes glinting devilishly in full Evil Queen mode. "Let her go Pan", the dark witch said in a raspy, cold voice.

Purple clouds were surrounding Regina and her eyes seemed to have a purple glow to them. She looked positively frightening and deathly. A predator, sitting on its hind legs, waiting to pounce. And pounce she did. Regina started throwing fireball after fireball taking the lives of at least three lost boys.

Finally, James, Hook, Emma and Snow joined the battle and Pan had to let go of Tinkerbell to fight for his life. He roughly pushed her aside and she went down on her knees, grasping her throat and gasping for air.

Regina didn't even notice that the fairy was finally free again. She was a prisoner in her own rage and there didn't seem to be a way to escape. The witch was in the middle of a purple hurricane, magical lightning and wind whirling around her. Weirdly enough, every bolt of lightning or fireball thrown in Pan's direction didn't even touch him. And Regina's rage grew and grew with every attack that missed its target.

Tinkerbell, the others and Pan and his lost boys were watching on, too shocked to continue fighting or to try and flee. And all but Peter Pan were horrified. Pan - he was laughing and seemed genuinely happy.

"So this is the glorious Evil Queen I've heard so many rumors of. I have to say, even I am impressed. But I am Peter Pan. Mark my words, Queen Regina: I will possess you! There is no way that even you can defeat me."

He laughed again and motioned for his boys to follow him, or rather to the remaining two. Regina alone had killed five of them. Snow had gotten one with an arrow to the heart. And Hook and David had killed the other two. None of them were able to think about trying to stop Pan or the two survivors. They were still too shocked by the hurricane that was Regina.

Tinkerbell was the first one to move. Tentatively she took a few steps in Regina's direction. They had to get her out of her frenzy or she'd slowly kill herself.

* * *

TBC - tomorrow, promise! I won't leave you too long with this cliffhanger.

So, does anyone have an inkling about what exactly Pan is up to?


End file.
